


[podfic] Role Models

by dance4thedead, duckgirlie, Metaderivative



Category: Husbands (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Twenty years later...PODFICof"Role Models"by Lenore.
Relationships: Cheeks/Brady Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Role Models

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Role Models](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296738) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



  
  
  
15:09 - 10.8MB - [mp3 download](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/qcvx5kr2g7seiwk/RoleModels.mp3?dl=1)  
  


Written by:  
[Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore)  
  
  
Read by:  
[metaderivative ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/works)  
  
with  
[ Ellejabell ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell)  
_as Haley/Woman_  
  
[duckgirlie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/works)   
_as Brady_  
  
and [ dance4thedead ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/works)  
_as Cheeks/Event Organizer_

  
Cut and cover by dance4thedead.

  
Music by Sam Smith. Audio sfx sourced from Freesound users [ThatMisfit](https://freesound.org/people/ThatMisfit/) and [madcowzack](https://freesound.org/people/madcowzack/).  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lenore for the blanket permission to use your work. Although eight years have passed since this work was posted to AO3 and we are still twelve years shy of this epilogue, I feel like hearing their voices brings us that much closer to that future. -dance4thedead
> 
> This podfic was created for week 3 of Voiceteam 2020 by team Podfic Gothic as the first podfic in the Husbands (webseries) fandom.


End file.
